This invention relates to light beam scanning apparatus and more particularly to light beam scanning apparatus utilizing rotating holograms.
There exists a need for a scanner apparatus operable so that a light beam can be scanned in a line-by-line fashion over a given area. Generally, the prior art scanners have been capable of scanning in one dimension at a relatively fast scanning rate. However, the scan for the second dimension is at a relatively slow scanning rate. For example, one prior art scanner utilizes a rotating mirror to provide a relatively fast scan in one dimension. An oscillating mirror is positioned to locate the scan lines in a direction perpendicular to the fast scan direction and this scan is at a relatively slow rate. Attempts to improve these scanners have resulted in more complex arrangements and, in some cases, there is a requirement for synchronization between two or more components of the scanning system.
It is therefore the principal object of this invention to provide improved apparatus for scanning a light beam over a given two-dimensional area.